Love or Life
by CherryTwister
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle to in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it?Completed
1. Welcome to Hell What More Can I Say

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle to live in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 1'Welcome to Hell What More Can I Say'  
  
Well, here I am nowhere to go but with them. Here I stand (or should I say sit) Buffy Summers on a plane to hell, which is a little place I would like to have never heard of called Sunnydale. A little town out side of LA. On my way to stay with them or my so-called aunt and uncle. Why am I on a plane to hell you may ask well here is how it started? My parents were killed in a car crash about two months ago. So you got me there's more to this story then that.  
  
Buffy Summers stands 5"3' blond hair and green eyes. She looks like the cheerleading type but she not. She always hated her parents never knew why, maybe it was because she was never the one to be trapped by rules, but the one to break them. She joined a gang when she was little just to get away from the family. There is still more to Buffy then she even knows, be hide her ice cold eyes there may be love just waiting to come out or maybe not?  
  
"Welcome to LA," a voice came over the microphone.  
  
Buffy jumped in surprise 'great just great'. She looked to the side of her where an old man with a brown hat a big coat on was still talking to her. He must have not seen that she had fallen a sleep. She laughed to herself thing of the old man still talking while she was dreaming of being anywhere but here. She couldn't believe she had gone to sleep with the old man talking and the kids be hide her kicking her seat.  
  
Then everyone got up, but she waited. What was the hurry, she wasn't in a hurry to start her new life. Sure her other life wasn't the best, but she could stick with her gang and she would be fine.  
  
After waiting for everyone to get of the plane. She stepped into the airport and her new life. She didn't see her aunt and uncle, but then again she hasn't seen them in years so they could be anyone. She was about to go down stairs when she heard.  
  
"Buffy, is that you honey," She spun around and faced a man in a big coat like the old man but not as old and a woman next to him.  
  
"I told you that was her Giles," the lady said to the man next to her, which I was guessing is Giles.  
  
"Oh Buffy, you must not remember us we haven't seen you since you were a baby," the lady said a then hugged me. Well she was right I don't remember then but I am guessing they are my new family.  
  
"Well you must be tired after that long ride the car is out side it well be while till we get to Sunnydale so you can sleep in the car," said the man as he picked up my bags.  
  
"We thought you had gotten on the wrong plane when you didn't come out," the lady explained as we got to their car.  
  
As we drove all I could see was a field. I am still not happy about my situation; I don't think anyone would be happy going from New York to Sunnydale. I haven't even got there and I hate it already.  
  
Then I heard the car come to a stop. I must have fallen a sleep. I guess this must be the most sleep I have gotten in a day with out an old man talking to me anyways. As I got out of the car I looked around there weren't any more fields, which was a good thing. I must have been asleep for a while because I thought the fields were never going to end.  
  
Then I turned to get a look at the place I would be living in. My mouth dropped as I stared at the house it had to be worth millions could have had 20 rooms and it was to stories high.  
  
###############################################################  
  
I unpacked and when down to dinner. It had to have been my first dinner at a table with the family if you could call it that.  
  
"Buffy, you will be starting school tomorrow so be ready" when I heard that I drop my fork.  
  
" Tomorrow..." I was able to choke out.  
  
" Yes, Jenny and I decide that the sooner you started school and met people the sooner you will feel comfortable here and be able to forget about New York," he said looking at me with a smile.  
  
Well that was rich forget about New York NEVER besides that state is way to big to forget anyways!!  
  
"Can I be excised?" I said in small voice.  
  
I could see that I shocked them with my first sentence all day they turned around and looked at me.  
  
"You may, honey," Jenny said with a smile that scared my and if you know me not many things scared me and why was she calling me honey she has been calling me that all day?  
  
I walked up the stairs trying not to run or start crying. I jumped on the bed and plowed my face in to the pillow and cried.  
  
############################################################  
  
"Get up Buffy honey," I heard someone yell from down stairs.  
  
"Huh," I said half asleep. Oh right it wasn't a dream it is real I really am here.  
  
"Buffy, you are going to be late for the bus if you don't get up" Jenny yelled from down stairs. I grabbed my black jacket, red tank top and blue jean brushed my hair and ran down stairs.  
  
"I made pancakes for you," Jenny said. Then I froze and looked around at them with Jenny makes pancakes and Giles sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I felt like I was sucked in to the Brandy Bunch all they need now was six kids or was that eight.  
  
"No thanks that's ok I think I am just going to have toast," I said as I put the toast in to the toaster.  
  
"But you should have a whole breakfast" said Jenny as she put the pancakes on a plate. Then the toast popped up.  
  
"No, that's ok I don't want to be late for school," I wish. Then I popped the toast in to my mouth.  
  
"Bye," I yelled as I left the house.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN:I'm thinking of having Buffy be the slayer in this, but I'm not sure so tell me what you think.  
  
*~~*Please Review*~~* 


	2. She’s Mine or Not?

LOVE OR LIFE Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 2 'She's Mine or Not?'  
  
Angel O'Connor the star football player and the most wanted guy in school had it all so what everyone thought and what he thought. Till last summer and all the years of his parents fighting came to an end when they spilt. Now he lives in Sunnydale with his mom and his dad went to the big apple to become a big shot. Angel knew that was never going to happen his dad couldn't even keep up his day job. He tried to make his mother feel better about the divorce, but nothing helped. He would never forgive his father for leaving him and his mother in this hellhole.  
  
Then he started to think about his only love life. Which really wasn't anything I mean he had a new girl every week and he just couldn't find that someone. He has dated the hottest girls in school, but he wanted more then just looks he wanted someone he could talk to. Half the problem was his parents. He never felt like he could talk to anyone about their divorce and he wasn't going to see the school shrink that was for sure. So he was going to hide what he was feeling and he was thinking he was doing a good job when school came long.  
  
"Hey man," Spike hit me on the back.  
  
"You ready to go back," he said looking at the school.  
  
Unlike me with my brown hair and brown eyes, Spike has blonde hair and blue eyes. We are the most popular guys in school and have been best friends since we were five. Spike was the only one that knew about my parents, but not the whole story.  
  
"We are seniors now did you ever think we were going to make it?" Spike said as we walked down the halls of the only high school in Sunnydale.  
  
"I knew I was going to make it, but you're a whole different story," I joked.  
  
"Hey," he shot back.  
  
"Well, we better get to homeroom we don't want a replay of freshman year," I said as we walked off leaving all the girls staring.  
  
##########################################################  
  
As I sat down at my table with Riley and Spike, when a green-eyed blonde hair angel stepped into the room and the whole room became dead silent for a second. Then everyone started talking about her.  
  
I heard Riley say," Who is the hottie. She is mine," but I couldn't keep my eyes off her green ocean eyes, I was lost in her eyes.  
  
"This is Buffy Summers, she is new and has come all the way from New York," said the teacher.  
  
The angel sat next to a girl named Faith. I had gone out with her at start of last year, but I broke up with her because she talked way too much, but she was very friendly. I knew Spike has had a thing for her since freshman year, but never asked her out. After I broke up with her. She went out with a guy that also on the football team named Xander and I still think they are still going out.  
  
##########################################################  
  
When I got out of homeroom I saw the angel looking around.  
  
"Looks like your lost, need some help?" I asked.  
  
"Did I ask for your help?" she groaned  
  
"Which way is the tech room," she asked quickly before I could turn away.  
  
" Down the hall that's my next class want me to walk you their?" I smiled.  
  
" Sure why not," she shrugged and we started down the halls.  
  
I could see all the guys starting at me with envy I couldn't help, but feel joy from their envy.  
  
"So why did you move to Sunnydale," I turned to her deep once again.  
  
" I don't want talk about it," she said coldly.  
  
Nice one Angel nice one, great way to win her over.  
  
#########################################################  
  
It was almost the end of school and I couldn't stop thinking about the angel. When I got out of class I saw Spike give Buffy his phone number.  
  
When Buffy turned away from him I walked up to him  
  
"So what was that?" I asked.  
  
" I gave her my number," he smiled  
  
"If she needs help on her math homework," he added.  
  
"Don't you mean if you need help on your math homework," I joked.  
  
"Hey, I am not that bad at math," he smiled as we started down the hallway.  
  
"Dude, first you have to learn math before you can teach it to someone," I told him.  
  
"Well, I know how to add that has to count for something," he said seriously.  
  
"Wow adding watch out school!!" I shouted so everyone could hear and they all turned around.  
  
"Well, your our the best in math either," he shot back ignoring the stares.  
  
"I know how to subtract too," I joke.  
  
As we turned to the locker room Spike said "You ready for football your star player".  
  
" I was born ready," I said with confides.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
~*Please Review*~ 


	3. Cows, twisters and math?

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 3 'Cows, twisters and math?'  
  
When I got off the bus I just stopped and looked at the school. At least it was my last year and I had made it this far. Now all I have to do is just live college and I will be home free. Yea right, me go to college. I don't even think any of them will take me. It was hard for me to get in to a high school. I got kicked out of three high schools. The high school in Sunnydale had to have been three times smaller then my last one. I can't believe there is only one high school I this town or should I say 'village'. What if I got kicked out or worst what if I hate them all, oh well I hate all or ready. Oh so I hated them with there hair spray, oh so beautiful hair, kicks, always-happy attitude, and their ' Lets Go Team'. Yup, you got it right I hate cheerleaders, sure I used to be one of them in New York till freshman year things changed when I founded out that the world isn't one big happy family, life is hard no one is going to go all out for you. You have to make a mark for yourself good or bad mark you will be remembered, but that's a whole different story.  
  
I founded my homeroom easy. When I walked in the teacher said, "This is Buffy Summers she is new and has come all the way from New York". As she talked I scanned the class what a shock all preps.  
  
Then I saw a guy that I couldn't help but smile at. He had a 'to die for smile' brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked like a football player not my type but he is still a hottie. Wait, a jock and me no way!!  
  
Then a sat down next to a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes she just shouted out cheerleader. Then I turn to look at the teacher and saw a jock looking at me oh was he hot. No, bad Buffy bad Buffy.  
  
"Hi, am Faith?" the girl next to me said with a smile. I turned to look at her shocked that she was talking to me and not biting off my head like most cheerfreacks would. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Hey, so you want hang out sometime maybe we could go to the mall?" she said with a friendly smile and then looked back at the teacher.  
  
"Sure why not," I said and we both smiled. Wow, I am being nice it has to be the first time since I got to this hellhole. Well, maybe being friends with a cheerleader won't kill me.  
  
##################################################################  
  
When I got out of homeroom I saw the jock walk my way. Just what I need right now beside a way to find the tech room. Which the map I got wasn't helping me a bit.  
  
"Looks like you're lost need some help?" he said.  
  
Did I need help hell yea my life sucks, I'm stuck in hell, and I can't find the tech room.  
  
"Did I ask for your help?" I groaned. If I'm late, I will just tell the teacher I fell in a hole and couldn't get up, now where can I find a hole?  
  
"Which way is the tech room," I said. I' m not going to find a hole anytime soon so I better make the best of this day.  
  
" Down the hall that's my next class want me to walk you their?" he smiled.  
  
How could I say no to a guy with a smile like that?  
  
"Sure why not," I shrugged to make sure he did see how much his smile had effected me.  
  
"So why did you move to Sunnydale?" he asked.  
  
" I don't want talk about it," I said coldly. There is no way I'm telling a stronger about my life, even if he is hot.  
  
############################################################  
  
After tech I didn't see the hottie again because I don't have any more classes with him. I missed him looking at me thru the whole class, like he did in tech. At lunch I heard some people talking and I found out his name it's Angel I think?  
  
Well I'm in math my second from last class of the day, thank you god. Even thought I didn't hear a word the math teacher said. Words were going out of his mouth a mile a minute. I heard I few word, but I don't think I heard them right something about cows and twisters. When did Cows and twisters become math?  
  
When I got out of the class I heard a voice call me " You looked lost in there," it was the guy sitting next to the hottie in homeroom.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
Tariq  
  
buffsterangelicxws  
  
LiTtLeStRaNgE  
  
***~Please Review~*** 


	4. From drama to cheerleading

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle to live in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 4 'From drama to cheerleading'  
  
"Did look that obvious?" I asked.  
  
"Don't feel bad I don't didn't catch much either, something about cows and twisters," He smiled and we laughed.  
  
"You too," I smiled back at him.  
  
"Well, hey I'm Spike," Spike greeted.  
  
"Spike nice name. I'm Buffy," I told him.  
  
"Well Buffy, do you want my phone number," Spike asked  
  
"So...if you need help in math," Spike added  
  
"Sure," I shrugged. Then he wrote his number down.  
  
"See you later," I smiled and walked away.  
  
I had drama for my last class. Who cares about drama anyways I'm skipping.  
  
"Miss Summers skipping class I see, come we me to my office," the principle caught me. Oh, was I in for it.  
  
When we got to the office I decided I didn't care what punishment he would give me. As long as I'm as far away from him as I can get.  
  
"Well, since you new here, I am going to go easy on you this time," he said. ,"But."  
  
Oh, great their had to be a but.  
  
"I can't let you off the hock," he added.  
  
"I was looking through your files and saw that at one of your old schools you were a cheerleader and since we are short on cheerleaders. I would like to tryout," h told me.  
  
"But..," I started.  
  
"No buts, now get to the gym and I will meet you there," he declared.  
  
When I got to the gym I heard a voice call me.  
  
"Hey B, I didn't know you were into cheerleading," I turned around and saw Faith. She was in a cheerleading outfit walking towards me. Why was I not surprised. Before I had a chance to respond a brunette walked out to me.  
  
"What are you doing her," She asked me.  
  
"Well, I don't know, maybe trying out for cheerleading," I answered.  
  
"Well, we don't just let anyone on the squad," She glared at Faith.  
  
"It is okay Buffy will be trying out today," the principle came up from be hide me.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Sorry this one is so short. I just wanted to update sooner since I haven't been able to do that for this story.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
Buffy/Friends fan  
  
SpIkEs AnGeL   
  
TK  
  
()((Please Review))() 


	5. Cookie Monday

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 5 'Cookie Monday'  
  
"Wow, that was amazing, B. Where did you learn to jump that high," Faith asked me after cheerleading tryouts. I had gotten into the squad like it or not. Everyone else couldn't even do a flip. I made everyone else look like dirt. Even though I'm not happy about being a cheerleader, again. It did feel good to show that Cordelia girl a thing or two.  
  
"I did a little cheerleading back home," I told her. I don't feel like tell her my life story.  
  
"Did you see the guys look at you when you did that flip," Anya another girl from the squad said. To tell you the truth I really didn't care what they thought of me.  
  
"I was too busy looking at Cordelia's face," Faith laughed.  
  
"Looks like she's going to have some competition for caption," Anya agreed. I don't know it's one thing to be on the team, but it's a whole another story to be caption.  
  
"I don't think so," I told them.  
  
"Shit, I got to go," I said and ran out of the gym. Tryouts had took up all last period. I just hope I don't miss the bus. Great their it goes.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled, but it didn't stop.  
  
"God damn it," I yelled not really to anyone. Mainly because I don't think anyone still at school besides the cheerleaders and maybe the messed up principle.  
  
"Missed the bus," I turned around and saw the guy that helped me find the tech room. He pulled up beside me in his car. He was wearing sunglasses, but I could tell it was him by the way he grinned.  
  
"How observation," I snapped at him. I was thinking maybe I could call a cab, but I don't see a phone and I don't have any money.  
  
"I did get to introduce myself before I'm Angel," he smiled.  
  
"Buffy," I told him.  
  
"I can give you a ride," he offered.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't take rides from strangers," I told him.  
  
"I'm not a stranger," he informed me. What's with this guy he won't give up.  
  
"Let me re-phase it for you. I don't take rides from guys I've known for five seconds," I said.  
  
"What do you think I'm a killer," he grinned.  
  
"That's a possibility, yes." I told him. He just frowned and then grinned again.  
  
"You ether get a ride from me or you walk. Your choice." He said still grinning. He does have a point. A really, really good point.  
  
"So should I sit in the front or the back," I gave up. There was no way in hell I was going to walk home.  
  
*****************  
  
"I will look forward to driving you home more often," Angel grinned as I got out of the car.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it," I told him and slammed the car door.  
  
"Love you, baby." Angel waved as he drove out of the driveway.  
  
"Jerk," I thought as I stepped into the house.  
  
"Have fun, honey." Jenny asked when I come in through the door.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from," I said. I jumped back, she wasn't there a second ago. How did she do that?  
  
"The kitchen," Jenny smiled.  
  
"Of course," I said and walked pasted Jenny. Then I started up the stairs. I had a lot of homework and it was only the first day. It wasn't like I was going to do that, but Jenny doesn't need to know that. Her and what's his name. Oh, right Giles.  
  
"So did you have fun," Jenny asked me. I studied her, the principle must have not called her and told her I skipped. I have the give the guy some credit.  
  
"I made the cheerleading team, squad whatever." I told her, as I was half way up the stair.  
  
"Well, that's nice." Jenny's smiled got even bigger.  
  
"Yea, whatever you say." I said. Then I got into my room. There was some guy there.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room," I asked him.  
  
"Hello, I'm your neighbor Xander." he turned to me.  
  
"Okay, but you still didn't tell me why you're here." I asked. I was starting to get real confused.  
  
"You may have seen me at school," he offered.  
  
"No," I told him. I had never seen this guy in my life.  
  
"Well, the school is very big." he frowned.  
  
"Not really." I said.  
  
"So your aunt tells me you're from New York," he said.  
  
"I'm still waiting to know why you're here," I wanted to pouch this guy if he didn't started tell what he was doing here.  
  
"I thought we could be friends," he shrugged.  
  
"Well, there a fine line between being my friend and invading my person space," I told him.  
  
"Well, your aunt-" he started, but I cut him off.  
  
"Jenny." I corrected him. I don't care if she's my aunt or not I'm not calling her my aunt and I don't want anyone else calling her my aunt.  
  
"Jenny invited me over for cookies," he told me.  
  
"Cookies," I questioned.  
  
"Yes, her cookies are the best I have ever tasted. I always come over on cookie Monday." He smiled. I sure hope he was joking about the cookie Monday thing. He really is starting to scare me.  
  
"Have you tried her cookies?" he asked.  
  
"No, but will make a note of it." I said. I really hope this guy has a lot of friends because I don't want him hanging around here all day.  
  
"Your aunt. I mean Jenny asked if I would show you around," he said.  
  
"You show me around." Now I know this guy is crazy.  
  
"Yes," He affirmed.  
  
"Let me think about it...no," I said.  
  
"Nice meting you..," I said as I tried to push him out of my room, but I forgot his name.  
  
"Xander," He said.  
  
"Well Xander. I bet you have places to be people to see. I can't keep you here when you have so much to do. Bye don't forget to write." I said as I fully pushed him out of my room.  
  
"Well, actually I don't have anywhere else to go." I hear him say from be hide the closed door. Oh, great now I'm feeling guilt. Then I opened they door.  
  
"Where did you have in mind to go," I said. I am really being to nice for my own good.  
  
"The mall," he said.  
  
"The mall, are you serious?" I asked him. Then he nodded.  
  
******************************  
  
^The mall^  
  
I can't believe I am at the mall. With a guy I just met. My life can't get any worst.  
  
"You have to met the gang." Xander told me as we started walking to the food court. I hate my life.  
  
"Hi, Xander." a redhead girl greeted him. When we got to the food court. She was sitting at a table alone.  
  
"This is your gang?" I said. It was just him and this redhead girl. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought a gang was more then two people. Maybe I should have stayed home. I bet doing my homework would have been better then this.  
  
"This is Will." Xander said.  
  
"Will?" I asked. I'm not sure if we are we looking at the same person because I'm sure she's a girl.  
  
"Willow," the girl corrected. Willow now I'm going to have a friend with a tree for a name. I guess there a first for everything. Maybe I can find an Oak to go with her.  
  
"Hey, I'm Buffy." I sat down next to her.  
  
"I heard a lot about you," She said quietly.  
  
"Don't believe everything you hear." I told her.  
  
"I hear you're a cheerleader." She said.  
  
"Now that you can believe." I said.  
  
"You girls want to go shopping," Xander asked.  
  
"Sure," Willow said happily. She does look like the happiest person I have every seen.  
  
"What are we shopping for." I asked as I got up. I could use a new leather jacket.  
  
"I need a dress," Willow said and got up after me. Some one save me ,a dress.  
  
"Theirs a new video game that I want," Xander volunteered. Dress and video games what have I gotten myself into?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: I decided to write a longer post. I wasn't going to go on with this story, but I'm getting more reviews now. So I may write more.  
  
Thanks to everyone the reviewed:  
  
manticore-gurl071134  
  
Mariah  
  
TK  
  
jessy  
  
shahid  
  
Tariq  
  
mel  
  
LiTtLeStRaNgE  
  
Wiccasweep  
  
**~Please Review if you don't I won't write anymore~** 


	6. wicked witch of the west

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 6 'wicked witch of the west'  
  
"So what are you doing after school?" Willow asked me. Willow ended up being in my homeroom. The mall wasn't so bad. Xander and Willow were really nice to me. Now I'm back at school for my second day at hell. I made it through the first day and became a cheerleader. I wonder what this day has in store for me.  
  
"I have cheerleading practices." I said told Willow. I was planning on skipping it, but Willow didn't need to know that.  
  
"Hey, baby." Angel said and winked at me as he walked into homeroom. You know now I think of it that guy isn't half bad. So I winked back at him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Willow warned. I have no clue what she was talking about.  
  
"Huh?" I asked her. It was just a wink.  
  
"Cordelia has had her eye on him since freshman year." Willow explained. Like I care about what ever the wicked witch of the west wants.  
  
"Cordelia? Oh, you mean the stuck up cheerleader. I have been calling her the wicked witch of the west." I told Willow.  
  
"He wants Angel and believe me she's not afraid to hurt." Willow told me. She sounded really scared.  
  
"Hurt? What is she going to hurt." I asked. I don't think that girl can hurt anything beside her hair. Which by the way needs major help.  
  
"Your status," Willow informed me. My status? Do I even have status?  
  
"Social status." Willow added. Like I cared what people thought of me.  
  
"Well, if anyone status is going to get hurt it's hers." I told Willow. If the wicked witch of the west wants a fight them I will give her a fight. Even I really don't think that Angel guy is worth a fight.  
  
*******************  
  
^Lunch^  
  
"Hey, B." Faith greeted me. It was lunch and I had nowhere to sit. Yesterday I left campus to get lunch, but some how the principle found out about it and it wasn't so pretty.  
  
"You can sit with us," Anya said and point to the table they were going to sit at. I looked at the table it had wicked witch of the west, Angel, Spike, most of the other cheerleaders, and football players. I wasn't in the mood to sit with preps at least not today.  
  
"No thanks." I told them. Then I saw Willow sitting at a table with Oz her boyfriend and Xander. I decided to sit with them today. I saw the disgusted looks I got from the preps when I sat down at the other table.  
  
"Hi, guys." I greeted them as I sat my lunch tray on the table.  
  
"Hi, we thought you were going to sit with them." Xander said and nodded his head toward the prep table.  
  
"Yea, isn't it tradition?" Oz asked. I wasn't sure what tradition they were talking about, but I will sit at any table I like.  
  
"Well, it's time for a new tradition." I suggested and Willow smiled.  
  
"Anyways they don't make me feel clean enough." I joked.  
  
"I was going to tryout for the football team, but something came up." Xander said changing the subject.  
  
"Yea, like hiding in the library." Cordelia come out of nowhere. Xander just frowned.  
  
" I don't know if anyone told you, but cheerleaders don't sit with losers." Cordelia said in disgust.  
  
"Well, I don't like people telling me what I can or can't do. So get lost." I told her. I was getting annoyed with people thinking they can tell me what to do. I could see not many people have told Cordelia to get lost because she looked like she went into shock.  
  
"Well I have never!" Cordelia cried like I had just said the world was going to end.  
  
"Well, now you have." I told her, feeling good that I of all people set her straight. Then she stomped off with out another word.  
  
**********************  
  
^Cheerleading Practices^  
  
I decided to go to cheerleading practices after all. I was having a good day so far. I asked if Faith if she could give me a ride home, so I don't have to get a ride from a stranger this time.  
  
"Hey." Angel came up from be hide me and put his arms around me.  
  
"Hi," I said and looked up at him. I didn't feel like fighting him since I felt so good in his arms.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Bronze with me tonight." He asked. He looked so cute I couldn't resisted.  
  
"Sure," I said. I'm just not sure where or what the Bronze is.  
  
"I will pick you up at seven." He told me. Then gave me a quick kiss and ran out to the football field.  
  
"A kiss? What was that?" Faith asked. I didn't know she was be hide me.  
  
"He asked me to the Bronze." I told Faith. I don't see what the big deal is.  
  
"Wow, I think you're the first person Angel asked out. It usually is the girls that asked Angel out." Faith said.  
  
"Cordelia is going to be so jealous," Anya said coming into the conversation.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Hey, I hope you like it!!! I have a few questioned:  
  
At first I had Angel's and Buffy's POV. I have been more Buffy's POV. I wanted to do it so it was even, but that didn't happen. So I want to know if I should have more Buffy's or Angel's POV. I till will have both POV just more of the one that wins the vote.  
  
This is an AU story, but I don't know if people want Buffy to be a slayer in this story?? So vote and tell me if you want Buffy to be a slayer or not.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
manticore-gurl071134  
  
HoneyB  
  
ally  
  
B/Aalways  
  
Tariq  
  
Wiccasweep  
  
TK  
  
shahid  
  
natalia  
  
{Please Review and make me happy} 


	7. Realizing

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 7 ' Realizing'  
  
I walked down the stairs. After getting ready for my date with Angel.  
  
"So why are you so dressed up?" Jenny asked me.  
  
"I'm not dressed up." I stated. I looked down at my tank top and miniskirt. I wasn't dressed up was I? Maybe I should have worn my blue jeans. I quickly dismissed of the idea, when I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Ready?" Angel asked me, when I opened the door. After seeing the grin on his face, I wasn't so sure about the whole date thing anymore.  
  
"Ready then I will ever be." I told him. Afterwards we started walking to his car.  
  
"Be back by midnight!" I heard Jenny yell, after I was almost at his car. I didn't reply to Jenny. I just got in the car.  
  
"Your parents?" Angel asked, as he started the car.  
  
"No, my aunt and uncle. My parents died in a car crash." I told him. Damn, I told him too much. Why the hell did I tell about my parents?  
  
"Oh," he simply said. Well, I was expecting more then an 'Oh', but maybe it's better that way.  
  
"So what about your parents?" I questioned. After what I told him, I wanted more then an 'Oh'. So it's his turn to tell his story.  
  
"They spilt up. My father moved to New York," He said quietly. He forced his eyes on the road. Ouch, definitely shouldn't have asked. Angel looks really hurt. Wait, why do I care?  
  
"If it helps, my father was a jerk. He messed around a lot." I told him, emphasizing a lot. Was I trying to make him fell better? God, maybe I should go to a shrink.  
  
"But my mom never left him though. Either she loved him too much or was to scare to leave him." I told Angel. Even though I knew mom was to scared to leave him. The way he beat her I would be too. Though Angel doesn't need to know that. He knew too much as it is. I don't know why I keep telling him this stuff, it's not like he cares anyways. Maybe I really do like him. No, I don't! Get a hold of yourself, Buffy!  
  
##############################################  
  
^Later^  
  
"So did you like the movie?" Angel asked and putted his arms around my waist. We were walking to his car. The movie was over. Even though Angel and I made out through half of the movie. I realized I do care about him. Maybe even love him. I feel safe in him arms. He makes my past disappear.  
  
"I had a great time." I told him. It really was the truth. Then he bent down to kiss me.  
  
"Great, so what do say we do it again next weekend." Angel grinned. I just smiled at him and pulled in for another kiss.  
  
###################################  
  
^Buffy's house^  
  
I never felt this way before I'm not sure if it's so safe to get close to him, but it's so hard not to. Then I looked at the clock.  
  
"Damn," I cursed to myself. It was two in the morning. I didn't know how Giles and Jenny would react to me braking rules. So maybe if I'm quiet they will never know. Next the phone rang and I jumped at the noise. Shit, I picked it up. I hope I picked it up before it woke up the aliens.  
  
"Hello?" I whispered into the phone. I kind of felt like I was in a horror movie by the way I said 'hello'.  
  
"I'm sorry it's so late, but I need to speak with Buffy Summers." A voice came over the other line. Just my luck, what did I do this time?  
  
"This is she." I told, whoever was on the other line.  
  
"We need you to come down to the police station, right now. For some questioning." Then the other line went dead.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Sorry, it's been SO long since I last updated. I not sure if I will be able to update soon, because I have a lot of schoolwork piled up. However if I get a lot of feedback for this chapter, I may put my work off a little longer and update sooner.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter!  
  
TK  
  
aj  
  
LiTtLeStRaNgE  
  
HoneyB  
  
Courtney15  
  
Night Slayer  
  
Reese   
  
Wiccasweep   
  
Emily  
  
Tariq  
  
slay_gal  
  
Sarah A. David  
  
missmentalberg  
  
jen  
  
*Please Review* 


	8. Taken everything I love away from me

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 8 'Taken everything I love away from me'  
  
Well, I'm here. I was hoping I wasn't going to ever have to go to the police station again. Even though I had spent most of my life in one. I can't believe this is happing. What did I do and did they have to call this late. If Jenny and Giles find out I'm dead.  
  
"Buffy Summer?" A cop asked me. When I walked to the front office. It's funny how they all look the same. I nodded when he said my name.  
  
"We have a man that says he knows you. Just go" Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Down the hall to the right, yeah yeah I know." I told him. He looked surprised my what I said. Is it just me or are the wall getting smaller? I wonder who the man is? Room three here I come.  
  
"Mark?" I exclaimed. Mark was a friend of mine from my old gang in LA. I wonder what he was doing.  
  
"You know him?" The cop that was in the room with Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's my..cousin." I lied and Mark winked at me.  
  
"What did he do?" I asked the cop. I hope he didn't kill anyone. Maybe I can still walk out and say I got him confused as a cousin. Because I know Mark is skilled in killing people.  
  
"Staled a pair of shoes." The cop said, making it sound like it was worst then killing someone. I wanted to laugh. Now I know why Marks here. He must have got himself caught on purpose. So it was easier to find me. Well, I have to give the guy some credit  
  
"I will be back in ten minutes." The cop said and left the room.  
  
"Man, I thought he was never going to leave." Mark said right when the cop left.  
  
"Were they at least good shoes?" I asked him.  
  
"They were green." He answered simply.  
  
"Gross." I told him.  
  
"So what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked Mark, getting serious again.  
  
"Daniel sent me." Mark told me. Daniel was my boyfriend back in LA. He was the leader of the gang I was in. Right before I left I found him cheating on me with some slut. It really wasn't a surprise that he cheated on me. What I was surprised about was when I told him I was leaving he acted like him loved me and that if I left he would die. Even though I know he was putting on an act for me.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." I told Mark. I crossed my arms and looked at my watch. If I'm not home soon Giles and Jenny are going to be on my back forever! They problem never let me out of the house. Maybe even give me bread and water like they do in jail. I really won't be surprised. My parent's never cared about me and when I didn't something wrong that locker me in my room, but it wasn't like I couldn't get out the window. They said it was it was to 'help' me, how does locking me in my room 'help' me?  
  
"He wants you to come back to him." Mark started and I knew this was going to be long. "He does nothing, but yelled his yell head off."  
  
"Oh, how sad. Why should I care about him?" I asked Mark. Daniel treated me like dirty and I loved him. That was the saddest part. I couldn't leave him because I loved him. At least I thought it was love at that time.  
  
"I know he is a dick, but he really misses you." Mark went on.  
  
"Oh yeah sure he does. Then why didn't he come himself?" I told Mark. I bet Daniel just realized I was gone.  
  
"He has a lot of shit to work out with the gang. If he was here he would problem have already killed the pretty boy of our." Mark spit out.  
  
"You have been spying on me!" I yelled at him. I know right away he meant Angel when he said pretty boy.  
  
"Really Buffy you're slipping." Mark ginned. I knew it was true, but I wanted to leave the past in the past. I just wanted to be with Angel.  
  
"You should really let the guy down easy. You know you have broken many hearts in the past." Mark winked. I wanted to hit him, but I didn't move.  
  
"Daniel is going to be here soon. So think you better tell the guy off before Daniel kills him." Mark ended, waiting for me to say something. I didn't say anything I just walked out of the room. I bumped into the cop on my way out.  
  
"Don't you want us to get our cousin out?" The cop asked, me as I rushed past him.  
  
"Hell, no." I respond, now I was running to my car. I just sat in my car taking everything in. Then I fell tear starting to fall from my eye, I was crying. I never cried. I tried to wipe then away, but they kept falling. I knew Mark wasn't going to stay there very long and when he gets out he's going to report to Daniel. I have to tell Angel it's over. I love him too much to see him get hurt because of me. Daniel had taken away everything I loved before and he's going to do it again.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: I hope everyone liked it! Sorry if my grammar is off. I trying to update a couple of my stories before I go on my trip tomorrow. So I don't have time to check my grammar right now because I haven't packed yet  
  
Thanks to every buddy that reviewed!  
  
MidnightMoon12   
  
shahid  
  
jessy  
  
Britt   
  
lexy  
  
Sinfully Soulful  
  
Tariq  
  
b/a forever   
  
TK  
  
spIkey  
  
**Please Review** 


	9. Breaking up

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 9 'Breaking up'  
  
At home before school I kept thinking about the whole Daniel thing. Mark was right, if Daniel came here, Angel would be his first target. The only way around it is if I tell Angel that we can't see each other anymore. That can't be that hard right?  
  
###########################  
  
^School^  
  
Okay, I'm here now where is Angel? If the sooner I get this over with, the better.  
  
"Hey, Spike! Do you know where Angel is?" I asked Spike, when I got off the school bus. Spike was leaning against the wall, trying to look cool.  
  
"Over they're shooting some hoops." Spike nodded his head towards the basketball court. Angel was playing basketball with some of the other guys from the football team. When Angel saw me he stopped the game and gave the ball to another guy. Then he started walking over to me, meeting me half way.  
  
"Hey, Buffy." Angel gave me a quick kiss and put his arms around me. He is so sweet, wait I can't think that right now I'm braking up with him.  
  
"Angel, theirs something we need to talk about." Come on be strong. I have broken up with many guys in the past this should be no different.  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked sweetly, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then I pushed away from his embrace. He looked shocked, when I pushed away.  
  
"I think we should stop seeing each other." I told him firmly. There that wasn't so hard. Then I saw Angel frown; okay maybe this isn't going to be so easy.  
  
"What! Why? We had so much fun at the movies last night, why are you doing this." Angel asked confused, he looked really hurt. Great he wants me to explain. Well, I can't just tell him the truth.  
  
"Don't make this harder then it already is. It's to complicated to explain." Well, that wasn't a total lie. It is complicated.  
  
Afterwards I turned around. Seeing Angel's face, made me want to cry. I don't cry, I won't cry, I can't cry. I have to just kept telling my self that and everything will be okay. I felt Angel's hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me back into his arms. I just brushed his hand off my shoulder. I heard him call my name telling me to come back, but I didn't even turn around to look at him.  
  
##########################  
  
~Angel's POV~ (AN: It's been a while)  
  
I watched Buffy hurry off. I don't understand why Buffy broke up with me. We are made for each other.  
  
"Happened man?" Spike asked, as he came up from behind me.  
  
"She broke up with me." I said quietly. I had never had a girl break up with me before; it was always the other way around. I didn't want to break up with Buffy, but what could I do?  
  
"So, that means she's free." Riley stated, with a grin.  
  
"Shut up," I snapped. I had to get Buffy back or at least get a reason why she broke up with me.  
  
"Come on there are million's of girls that will go out with you." Spike said, even though I could tell he was jealous. He was right there were girls lined up to date me. The only girl I want is Buffy. Now I'm determined to get her back. I hadn't felt this bad since I found out my dad's secret.  
  
###########################  
  
~Buffy's POV~  
  
"Where's the fire, B." I heard Faith yell at me.  
  
"Hey Faith." I greeted. I didn't feel like telling her about Angel.  
  
"Why aren't you in your cheerleading uniform?" Faith asked. What as she talking about cheerleading. Oh, wait I forgot I'm on the squad. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worst.  
  
"What? School hasn't even started yet, why do I have to be in my cheerleading uniform?" I asked. I hope we aren't suppose to wear them all day, because it really makes me feel way too much like a prep.  
  
"Cordelia, called a emergence meeting." Faith explained. What could be the emergence, what did Cordelia break a nail.  
  
"Okay I will be there in a second." I assured her. Great, I'm still half a sleep and they what me to cheer and people say I'm crazy.  
  
############################  
  
^ Emergence meeting^  
  
"What's going on?" I asked Anya, once I had gotten in gym. Everyone was quiet and they were in a circle. It had been a while since I had been a cheerleader. So I don't remember how the meetings go. You would think they would have some donuts or something to eat. Listening to Cordelia talk is going to get boring, that was for sure.  
  
"It's about to started." Anya whispered back to me. Then I saw Cordelia walk into the middle of the circle.  
  
"We need to think of ways to raise money for new uniforms. Last years are old and out of style." Cordelia started and I saw the other girls nodded. The was emergence is about uniforms. Wow, I wonder what would happen if the school stopped having a school cheerleading squad. They would problem jump off the school roof.  
  
"Buffy Summer, will you please report to the principle's office." A voice came over the speakers. Then all the girls' eyes went from Cordelia to me.  
  
"Oh shit," I cursed out loud. This can't be good.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Well, I added Angel's POV this time. It was small, but it was something.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
shahid  
  
MidnightMoon12   
  
~*Claire*~   
  
Tariq  
  
Sinfully Soulful  
  
*~Please Review~* 


	10. The One I Want

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter10 'The One I Want'  
  
~Angel's POV~  
  
I decided to go looking for Buffy. So that's how I ended up waiting outside the gym for her. I'm still trying to think of a plan to win Buffy back. Right now all I can think of is talking to her to find out what the hell went wrong and fix it. If that doesn't work I'll try buying her flowers and candy. Even though Buffy doesn't seem to be the kind of girl to fall for a guy because of flowers and candy. That's why I love her so much the fact that she isn't like other girls I have dated. I love how stubborn she is, it just make me want her more.  
  
Then the gym door flow open almost hitting me because I was so deep into my thoughts (Which doesn't happen every often). I watched a bunch of giggling girls in cheerleading uniforms past me as they walked out of the gym, a few would wink, but I just ignored them. I didn't see Buffy and I was staring to give up hope. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around hoping to see Buffy, but instead I saw Cordelia. Her face was about two inches from mine.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here alone?" Cordelia asked sweetly and she wrapped her hand around my upper arm. Something about Cordelia always bugged me. The girl can't take a hint. I wasn't interested in her; Buffy is the one I want.  
  
"I'm looking for Buffy." I answered coldly. I didn't feel comfortable so close to Cordelia. Besides I don't need her cling on to me, I have to find Buffy and find out what's bothering her.  
  
"She not here." Cordelia told me and her hand was still on my arm.  
  
"Why don't we get to class." Cordelia smiled and I nodded realizing I was never going to lose her.  
  
##############################  
  
^Office^  
  
~Buffy's POV~  
  
Think happy thoughts, I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe the principal just wants to know how cheerleading is going. Well, on the bright side I didn't have to listen to the whole boring speech about cheerleading uniforms.  
  
When I got to the office the secretary told me my uncle was here. Then I was Giles sitting down in one of the chairs waiting for me. Right when I walked in he got up.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked. Okay, I admit it I am freaking out. Freaking out which besides crying is something I don't do very regularly.  
  
"I'm getting you out early." Giles explained. Getting me out early I would have never guess that in a million years. We were walking down the empty hallways, when it hit me. Giles was getting me out for a reason and not because of the fact I haven't got kicked out of school...yet.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked now I wasn't freaking not, but I was really confused. Giles was walking really fast and he was far ahead of me. Like he couldn't wait to get home or wherever we were going.  
  
"Jenny," was all he said. What's wrong with Jenny? I really wanted to ask, but I was too afraid to. Wait I'm not afraid of anything, okay maybe that's a lie. Great, if Jenny kicks the bucket I'm going to feel really bad for being so mean to her.  
  
"She's pregnant," Giles turned around with a huge smile and hugged me. Then I let out a giant sigh of relief.  
  
###########################  
  
^Later^  
  
After spending the whole day with Giles and Jenny, I'm glad they finally went to bed. Although the day was totally horrible, then again I may just be happy because I missed more then half the school day. But now I know what Xander was talking about when he said Jenny made the best cookies. Jenny is about one month pregnant and they act like she's nine months pregnant.  
  
And here I am sitting on the living room couch watching an old back and white movie eating rocky road ice cream. Even though I'm not understanding the movie, the ice cream is good. My thoughts keep going back to Angel. I have been trying not to think of him anymore, but I'm not doing such a great job at it. It's weird I have never been hooked on a guy before and now here a I am not being able to get Angel out of my head.  
  
Then the doorbell rang breaking my thoughts of Angel. I got up and walked to the door slowly. Who could be up this late, besides me. I opened the door raveling a dark figure.  
  
"I won't hurt you, baby." He stroked my cheek with his thumb and I didn't dare move, because I knew that voice all to well.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: You all should have a good guess about who's at the door. Just to tell you all it's not Angel, if that's who you think it is.  
  
shahid  
  
MidnightMoon12   
  
Sailor Earth  
  
Tariq  
  
Britt   
  
buffyangelus  
  
Emily   
  
Nelo  
  
Moonslayer  
  
natalia  
  
Nicole   
  
@~~~Please Review~~@ 


	11. Not the girl

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 11 'Not the girl'  
  
~Buffy's POV~  
  
I didn't move as Daniel stoked my cheek. I know how strong Daniel is, I have seen him do damage to people. He didn't look any different since I left. He still had his grin that won me over all those years ago. He wasn't going to win this time though.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Daniel asked and stopped stroking my cheek. Let him in, hell no. I was hoping he was going to go away. I should no better, Daniel doesn't give up very easy. Then Daniel walked into the house with out me saying anything. I didn't close the door because I hope he wasn't going to stay long.  
  
"Nice place," Daniel admired the house.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked him boldly. Even though I had a pretty good idea what Daniel wanted, thanks to Mark.  
  
"You know what I want." Daniel stated with passion and spun around to face me.  
  
"I will never be your girl again. So leave." I told me and pointed at the door. I hope Jenny and Giles are a sleep because it going to be hard to explain why Daniel is here  
  
"Oh, come on Buff. Remember the good old days. When we rules the streets side by side." Daniel remained her. He was wrong those weren't the good old days. I stayed with the gang because it was the only life I truly new. Love that I thought I had for Daniel blinded me from who he truly was. Daniel truly was a monster not afraid to kill.  
  
"I'm not the girl you use to know. I have changed." I told him. I like my new life. I don't have to worry about the cops or being caught up in a fight.  
  
"Your wrong Buff, I think I'm the only one that really knows you." Daniel sneered.  
  
"Maybe then, but not now." I declared.  
  
"Now leave." I added and pointed at the door. This time Daniel looked at the door and then back to me.  
  
"Okay, I will leave you alone. For now." Daniel smirked. Then before I could do anything Daniel had his arms around my waist. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong for me. Daniel is the only person that makes me feel like I am hopeless. Why I thought I loved him was beyond me. Then after he grabbed my waist up gave me a sloppy kiss on the lips, trying to get his tongue inside my mouth. I pushed him away with all the strength I had and he stumbled back.  
  
"I will be back," Daniel smirked once he got his balance back. Then he was out the door before I could blink. After he was gone I shut the door. If Daniel ever saw me with Angel, I was sure Daniel would kill Angel. Now I was putting the only one I loved in danger. What was I getting myself into?  
  
###############################  
  
^School^  
  
I was trying to get the whole Daniel thing out of my mind. I was wishing school would help me get my mind off all the things I was worrying about. At first when I woke up I hoped it was just a dream, but I knew that kiss was too real.  
  
I was walking down the hallway, when I bumped into someone. When I looked up to see whom it was I never guess in a million years it would be Daniel.  
  
"Daniel?" I starred at him. I couldn't believe he had gone as far as going to my school.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Buff." Daniel grinned like it was nothing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. Okay, it was obviously what he was doing. Still it was hard to believe he was actually here in school. When I was dating him he never when to school, he always skipped. I wonder what his parent's thought of him being gone. Then again they never seem to care what he did. Unlike my parents when they found out I was in a gang and skipping class they locked me in my room.  
  
"Going to school to learn." Daniel said and held up his books. Daniel with books this is priceless!  
  
"Learn?" I questioned. As much as what he said before sound convening I knew Daniel better then that. He doesn't go to school to learn like other kids.  
  
"And to show you I have changed too." Daniel said this time with out a smirk or even a grin, but with a smile.  
  
##############################  
  
~Angel's POV~  
  
I watched Buffy talk to the new guy. I couldn't help, but feel jealous. That new kid was all over her. It looked like she must have known that kid from before. Maybe he went to her old school? I have never felt this way. No guy has ever been a threat to me. I saw the new kid walk away from Buffy with a smile. That new kid better have not asked her out. She's mine, wait what am I saying? She was mine and I am determined to get her back. I started walking over to her.  
  
"Hey, Buffy!" I greeted her. She looked up at me uneasy. She has been doing that since we broke up. I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to her much, she always acts like she is avoiding me.  
  
"Hi," Buffy said nervously. Every two seconds see would look the direction that new kid went. Which was making me even more jealous.  
  
"Do you know the new kid?" I asked her. Maybe I want out there a little too strong, but I'm new with this whole jealous rage thing.  
  
"Yeah," She said quietly. I knew it, maybe their just friends then. Or not I saw the way that guy looked at her.  
  
"Is he the reason you broke up with me?" I questioned. I had no I idea where that came from. Okay, maybe I didn't. She looked shocked when I asked her that.  
  
"No, of course not." She told me and then looked down at her shoes. She looked sacred and right then I wanted to take her in my arms and protect her forever. That wasn't going to happen in till she told me what was wrong and why their relationship didn't work out.  
  
"Then why?" I wanted to know. That was the biggest questioned on my mind. It was like we were made for each other. Her telling me she wanted to break up with me was so sudden I didn't see it coming.  
  
"I can't tell you." She announced and then turned around so that she didn't face me anymore. I watched her walk down the hallway wishing she would tell me what's wrong so I could right it.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter:  
  
Sailor Earth  
  
shahid  
  
b/a always   
  
Emba  
  
MidnightMoon12   
  
Sinfully Soulful  
  
Britt  
  
Tariq  
  
Nelo  
  
Willow  
  
rach   
  
jen  
  
BiTtYbUfFy  
  
*·.¸ *·..·* ¸.·*  
  
*Please Review*  
  
¸.·*¸.·* ·.¸*·.¸ 


	12. The Clash of the Exes

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 12 'The Clash of the Exes'  
  
~Angel's POV~  
  
I spent the whole day thinking about Buffy and I have gotten nowhere. What can I say the girls a mystery. The thing I want to know is why does Buffy have to look at the new guy every five seconds. I hate being jealous, but I just can't help it.  
  
It was the end of the day and Buffy has been avoiding me all day. I decided to get to the bottom of this new guy thing by asking him straight out if theirs anything between him and Buffy. I saw the guy hanging out by Buffy's locker. To bad for him he'll be waiting a while because she has cheerleading practices today.  
  
"She won't be at her locker anytime soon because she has cheerleading practice." I told the new guy, when I got closer to Buffy's locker.  
  
"Cheerleading," The new guy repeated in disgusted and I have no idea what his problem was.  
  
"Yeah," I told him.  
  
"So you know Buffy?" I asked. If she won't tell me about this guy then I have to find out on my own.  
  
"Yeah, me and Buff go way back." He smiled. I really felt like punching his face. Something about this guy just isn't right.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked confused. So obviously he does know her.  
  
"You may want to ask Buff about that one. So who are you?" He asked me.  
  
"Angel, Buffy's boyfriend." I told him. Okay, that was a lie, but I'm hoping it won't be for long.  
  
"Well, ex boyfriend." I said decided to tell the truth. Just incase this guy said anything to Buffy about it. Her getting mad at me for that is the last thing I need.  
  
"I'm Daniel and I'm not surprised about you being her ex." The guy smirked. Now I as ready to kick his ass.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" This guy is setting me up for a guessing game. So Buffy's past life is more of a mystery to me then I first thought.  
  
"Your not her type. She goes for rough kind of guys." The minute that Daniel guy said that I have no idea what came over me.  
  
The next thing I knew I had punched him in the nose really hard. I have to admit I really liked it too. Daniel recovered real fast and through a punch at me, but I dodged. So he tried and again and hit me in the mouth. Now I knew I was going to beat the shit out of this guy. I could taste the blood on my lips from he's punch and I could see the blood dripping from his nose. We kept hitting and kicking like it was never going to end. I swear I thought we weren't going to stop till one of us was died. I was wrong, the principal came down the hallway at the same time were having are fight.  
  
Daniel and I ended up getting suspended for two weeks. Still I don't regret one minute of it. Kicking his ass was the funniest thing I have done in a long time. The only problem was explaining this to Buffy.  
  
######################  
  
~Buffy's POV~  
  
The next day at school I didn't see Daniel. I figured he wouldn't stay in school long. Maybe he finally got the fact that we'll never be a couple again through his thick skull.  
  
The weird thing was I hadn't seen Angel all day and it was lunch now. I wonder where he was? I guess it's time for me to get over him. Easier said then done. Then I sat down at a lunch table with Willow, Oz, and Xander.  
  
"Did you hear about the fight?" Xander asked me right when I sat down.  
  
"Nope," I said. I really don't need to heard about a fight. I have been in enough of them for a lifetime or two.  
  
"I heard Angel hammered to new kid good." Oz stated. I up looked up from my chocolate pudding at the mention of Angel's name. What new kid were they talking about? Wait it was a fight, there is only on new kid I know that would get into a fight on their first day of school, Daniel.  
  
"I heard it was pretty even." Willow corrected. They all started talking about the fight though I wasn't listening. Why were Angel and Daniel fighting? I had a good guess it was because of me, but I couldn't be sure. I though Angel wasn't the kind of guy to get into a conflict. I guess Angel and Daniel have more in common then they think. I thought I finally find the perfect guy for me and then he goes violent. I have already had too much violence in my life already I don't need more.  
  
######################  
  
^House^  
  
After school I just sat on my bed and stared at my ceiling. Jenny came in a few times worrying about me asking if I was feeling alright. I was hoping her getting pregnant was going to stop her from worrying so much about me, but instead it's the opposite. Although nothings wrong with me, I can't get my mind of Angel and Daniel's fight.  
  
Then all a sudden my phone rang in my room. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so I was going to let the answering machine get it. Till I heard Angel's voice he was pleading me to answer the phone. He sounded so hurt that I had to answer the phone.  
  
"Angel," I said quietly. I missed him so much. Still the fight with Daniel showed me that we could never be.  
  
"Buffy, I know you must have heard about the fight. I'm really sorry. I was talking to he guy trying to get some answers from him about you two and he was being such an ass." Angel tried to explain, but I wasn't paying attention because I started to feel tears fall from my eyes as he attempted to explain the fight.  
  
"Well if you REALLY want to know I use to date Daniel and yes he is an ass. Just like you. He fought you and you fought him right back. Your no better then him." I yelled into the phone harshly. Then I hung up on him. I put my face in the pillow and started to cry.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Yes, I know everyone wants to know when Buffy and Angel are going to get back together. Well, you're going to have to wait and see what happens.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Sailor Earth  
  
LilyAnne   
  
Aurora   
  
SpikesChick4Life  
  
TK  
  
shahid  
  
Emba  
  
Tariq  
  
Nelo  
  
Britt  
  
Rbritsmom73  
  
chris  
  
Fiona  
  
GoodCharlottesGurl (Thanks for the 100th)  
  
(¸.·´ (Please Review if you want more) `·.¸) 


	13. Together again and Buffy’s Past

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but Daniel and the plot. Oh yeah Mark is mine to, but I don't think he will be in the story anymore!  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 13 'Together again and Buffy's Past'  
  
~Angel's POV~  
  
After Buffy hung up on me and I just stared at the phone for a while trying to figure out what just happened. Great, now I'm even worst off then I was before. At least Buffy talked to me before, now she probably won't even look at me. I've got to make this up to her, but how? Candy and flowers no she's not that kind of girl. Flowers and a puppy, it might just work.  
  
#######################  
  
^Buffy's House^  
  
I was driving to Buffy's at nine I want to get their sooner, but it took me awhile to find the prefect puppy for Buffy. The puppy was a golden reverie with a pink bow around it. I was sure she would love the puppy. It looked like no one was there when I got to her house. I would have called to see if Buffy was home, but she wouldn't have picked up even if I did call.  
  
I walked up to the front door with the flowers I had gotten Buffy in the same hand I was holding the puppy's leash. I rang the doorbell praying she was home. Then the door opened slowly. Buffy looked like she had been trying to sleep. Her hair was down and she was in cow pajamas. Right then I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her with all the passionate I had bottled up, but instead I played cool. I have no idea what to say, figures I wouldn't have planed this out sooner. So she just stared at me for a while.  
  
"What do you want, Angel?" Buffy asked, like she was ready to slam the door in my face. I tried to come up with some way to win her back; the puppy and flowers weren't going to be enough.  
  
"Buffy, I'm really sorry and I know you didn't accept that on the and you won't now. It's just that I really love you and I don't want to lose you." I said once I got my voice back. She just looked at me for a while like she thought this was a dream and she would wake up any minute.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got you flowers and a puppy." I added and she looked down at the puppy that was wagging his tail like crazy.  
  
"You know your amazing." Buffy sighed and then a huge smile crossed her face. She bent down to pet the puppy. Amazing, that's good right?  
  
"Come on in," Buffy said and took the puppy's leash out on my hand. Then I followed her into the house. Once Buffy let the dog run free she took the flowers I have got her and put them in water. I watch her do it all still think if theirs more I should say to her.  
  
"So do you forgive me?" I asked once she had finished pulling the flowers in water. Buffy looked up and me and with out warning she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hard kiss. It didn't take me long to respond to the kiss.  
  
"Is that a yes?" I asked between kisses. It felt she good to have Buffy in my arms again. I never wanted to let her go.  
  
"Maybe," Buffy mumbled again my lips and then pulled away from are tight embrace.  
  
"Maybe," I repeated curiously and raised my left eyebrow. Maybe, what was that suppose to mean? Buffy is full of mystery, I guess that's why I love her so much.  
  
"If you promise not to get in anymore fights then I will forgiving you." She said with a grin.  
  
"Just forgive me? What about being my girlfriend again?" I asked her. I had to know if there was still a chance we could be together.  
  
"I don't know your asking for a lot." Buffy stated and she didn't sound like she was joking. Then the puppy started to bark.  
  
"Come on she wants you to be my girlfriend." I grinned. Buffy looked down at the puppy and then back at me. Then she jumped into my arms and we kissed for a while.  
  
"You want a soda?" Buffy asked me after we stopped kissing and tried to catch our breath.  
  
"Sure," I said and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Then I guided her to the kitchen.  
  
"So where's your aunt and uncle?" I questioned once I realized we were alone.  
  
"Who knows," She said and I let her go. Buffy opened the refrigerator and I sat down at the kitchen counter and watched her open two cokes and then she handed me one.  
  
"So are you going to tell me how you met the Daniel creep?" I asked and took a sip of my coke. Buffy had told me nothing about her past, I really knew nothing about her till she moved here.  
  
"You want to know about my past are you sure because it's not exactly a happy one." She told me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." I was ready to hear her story. Then she walked over to me and sat on my lap.  
  
"Well, it started back when I was in when I was little. I lived a sheltered life as the little spoiled rich girl, till high school." She started and lend into me and I kissed her neck.  
  
"In High school when I met Daniel and being the dumb rich girl fell hopelessly in love with him. Which really was a bad idea, but back then I didn't know how bad he really was. Then I started to date Daniel, skip school, and I never came home. I joined Denial's gang back home. That wasn't a smart move either. I didn't know how bad it was till I saw Daniel kill someone." I listened closely to her story. I knew Buffy must have had a hard life before she moved here, but I didn't know it was this bad.  
  
"I was so confused for a while if I should turn him in, but then I got scared that he was going to hurt me. It got worst, Daniel would cheat on me with random girls, he would hit me, and I became more like a gang member by the day. My parents tried to help me, talk to me, but I just shut them out. They tried getting me help and even locking me in my room none of it worked." Tears started to fall from her eyes when she mentioned her parents and I held her tighter.  
  
" Nothing could keep me from the streets. Things started to become clean again when my parents were killed in a car crash. After they died it was like reality hit me again, I had to get out before it got worst. That's when Jenny and Giles took me in. At first I felt weird without the gang and Daniel. When I met you I realized I didn't need the gang or Daniel. Now Daniel is back and he going to ruin my new life I know he is." Buffy finished. Now I didn't want to beat the carp out of Daniel I wanted to kill him.  
  
"Shh..... it's okay I'm here." I whispered in Buffy's ear and kissed away the tears. I stayed with Buffy most of the night comforting her tying to make things better. I promised her that I wouldn't let him ruin her life and her only response was ' it's to late.'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: Sorry, theirs no Buffy POV in this chapter! I wrote a longer chapter because school is starting tomorrow and I don't know when I will be able to update next.  
  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter:  
  
SpikesChick4Life  
  
Fiona  
  
GoodCharlottesGurl  
  
Tariq  
  
chris   
  
shahid  
  
Salor Earth  
  
unknown   
  
~*Please Review*~ 


	14. Show Down

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but Daniel and the plot. Oh yeah Mark is mine to, but I don't think he will be in the story anymore!  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 14 'Show Down'  
  
~Buffy's POV~  
  
I felt really ashamed about my past especially when I told Angel about it. I never want to tell anyone else about it as long as I life, but I guess Angel deserves to know. Plus he didn't leave me like I thought he would if I told him about my past instead he stayed with me the whole weekend. Jenny and Giles didn't mind having Angel around, I think it was because Angel made me smile and they liked seeing me smile.  
  
Now it's Monday again and both Daniel and Angel are back at school. I don't really want Daniel to know about Angel and I, but I know it's going to come up sometime especially when he sees us together.  
  
I when I got to history I sat down trying not to think about Daniel, which got harder when he sat down next to me.  
  
"Hey Buff," He grin and I forced on the teacher up front.  
  
"I was just wondering what time you wanted me to pick you up for the movie tonight." Daniel said. Now I couldn't ignore that, so I turned me head from the front of the room to face him.  
  
"I can't," I answered quietly not wanting anyone else to hear. I can't believe Daniel thinks I would actually go out with him after all he's put me threw.  
  
"Why?" Denial asked curiously. Great I knew this time was going to come when I had to tell him about Angel and I. I was just hoping it wasn't going to be so soon.  
  
"Because Angel and I are back together." I whispered quietly. I was hoping he didn't hear me, but I knew he did when I saw him grip the table in front of us tightly.  
  
"What!?" He shouted and the whole class even the teacher stared at us. I thought Daniel was going to throw the table.  
  
"Please not here." I said and he knew what I meant. He glance around the room and the other students staring at us then his grip on the table loosened. I took a sigh of relief. Though he still looked angry. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the class and when it was over he stumped out of the classroom without looking at me. I knew right away he was going to find Angel and I had to get to Angel.  
  
#######################  
  
~Angel's POV~  
  
I was talking to Spike in the hallway when I saw Daniel coming down the hallway with his eyes forced on me. Seeing him and then thinking of Buffy just made me want to pound that guy. Though I know doing that right here in school wouldn't be the best place.  
  
Then Daniel walked up to me and glared at Spike. I nodded to Spike and he left us alone without a word.  
  
"So word is you and Buffy are back together." He said it causally. Though I could tell it was eating him up inside and that just made me want to laugh.  
  
"Yeah," I declared folding my arms over my chest. What did this guy want?  
  
"If you really wanted Buff you would fight for her like a real man." Daniel sneered. Wow, his guy has serious issues.  
  
"What?" I asked. I have her already why do I have to fight for her?  
  
"Met me at nine at the school and be ready to fight for Buffy." He said and then he was gone before he let me say anything. Oh, well now I can pay this guy back for all the things he did to MY Buffy, my Buffy I like it. Then Buffy came up to me with a worried look on her face. Then she looked down the hallway Daniel want and then back at me.  
  
"What did he want?" Buffy demanded, but her voice was shaking.  
  
"He wants a fight." I told her with a shrug. It's better just to tell her the truth then lie.  
  
"You said no, right?" She asked with a frown. I hated seeing her like that.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about." I reassured her, but her face went white. Then I gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked down the hallway. I could feel her eyes on me. I had to fight Daniel. If I could get Daniel out of the way are relationship would be prefect.  
  
###########################  
  
~Buffy's POV~  
  
I watched Angel walked down the hallway with my eyes on his back. I can't believe he is going to fight Daniel. Angel has no idea what he is getting him self into. Daniel is a born killer. Great, what can I do now? Angel and his ego just if he would have said 'no'. Maybe I should call the police. No they wouldn't help. I have a feeling that the fight is going to be at the school, but when? I know Angel's not going to tell me and either is Daniel. Great now I'm going to be worrying about this all day.  
  
I tried to force on school, but I couldn't do it. I just keep thinking about Angel. It Daniel hurts him it's going to be my entire fault.  
  
I walked into the cafeteria quietly and sat down next to Willow. I ate my salad trying to think of anything but the fight.  
  
"Are you okay?" Xander said concerned. I looked up from my salad all their eyes were on me. Obviously my worried look shows.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied and forced a fake smile. They didn't need to know what was wrong.  
  
"Positive?" Willow stared at me and I nodded.  
  
At cheerleading practice everyone one was asking me if I was okay. Even Cordelia seemed concerned. Maybe she isn't such a nasty person once you get to know her. I didn't run into Daniel or Angel all day, which was a good thing, I think?  
  
############################  
  
^Buffy's House^  
  
When I got home I sat by the phone hoping Angel would call and tell me the fight was off. I could tell Giles and Jenny were worried about me. Jenny came into my room and asked if I would to bake cookies with her. Jenny was getting a lot bigger now with the baby on the way. They found out it was a girl and decided to name her Dawn. I was happy for then, but still I couldn't force on anything but the fight.  
  
Finally I decided to give up on Angel calling me and I tried calling him. I got no answer. Then it hit me Angel must be at the school. I ran out of the house hoping I wasn't to late.  
  
###################  
  
~Angel's POV~  
  
I got to the school at nine. Daniel was there earlier. I didn't know how this was going to go down, but I hoped I wasn't going to regret this. I ignored Buffy the whole day because I knew she would try to talk me out of the fight, which was something I couldn't' do.  
  
"So you showed up." Daniel sneered. I didn't say anything the only thing I did was ball my hands into fists at my side. I was ready to hit him.  
  
"Before we get down to business I thought we should have a talk." Daniel explained. I wasn't in the mood for a talk, but let my fists go and relaxed.  
  
"You know you should have left Buffy to me." He ginned. Then he pulled something out of his jacket and I realized it was a gun. The talk thing was a lie to get me off guard. I had no time to get out of the bullet's path and it came straight towards me. I knew it was the end when it hit my chest and I fell down. I heard a scream I knew it was Buffy's. I wish I could tell her I love her, but I'm to weak to say anything. Then everything went black.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: This story is coming to an end. There's going to be one more chapter and then that's it. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not so sure.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
pinkie36629  
  
chris   
  
SpikesChick4Life  
  
lexy  
  
Fiona  
  
Salor Earth  
  
Nelo  
  
Rbritsmom73   
  
Rebecka  
  
sunlight3  
  
Charisma  
  
Tariq  
  
.·~·-.,¸¸,·*´ Please Review if you want to know what happens next `*·,¸¸,.- ·~·.¸,· * 


	15. Waking Up

LOVE OR LIFE  
  
Summary: Buffy goes to live with her aunt and uncle in Sunnydale and love is the last thing she needs or is it? AU  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but Daniel and the plot. Oh yeah Mark is mine to, but I don't think he will be in the story anymore!  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 15 'Waking up'  
  
~Angel's POV~  
  
I don't know how long I was in the dark before I woke up to see I was in a hospital room and Buffy was sleeping in the chair next to me. Things are kind of fuzzy all I can remember is Daniel shooting me. Buffy moved in the chair so that I could see the side of her face. She really is beautiful I hope we can be together forever.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw that I was a wake and immediately jumped up from the chair and was by my side.  
  
"Are you feeling well? Wait, your in the hospital of course your not feeling well." Buffy started to blab and I just listened to her and smiled. Then after and a while she stopped and looked at me strangely.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked and tilted her head so her face was closer to me.  
  
"Your so beautiful." I told her and stroked her cheek with my thumb. She started to smile, but it faded quickly and she pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered and she looked down at the floor.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about." I told her. She looked up and I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. I wanted to get up, walk over to her, and kiss her tears away. Only I knew I didn't have the strength to get up.  
  
"It's all my fault Daniel shot you." Buffy declared and tried to look strong, but I saw a few tears fall.  
  
"What happen to Daniel?" I asked curiously. I hope he gets life in jail.  
  
"He's dead, I shot him." She said quiet. Then my jaw dropped in shock. She began to tell me what happened after I got shot.  
  
###############################################  
  
^Flash back to when Angel got shot^  
  
~Buffy's POV~  
  
I was to late. I wanted to cry, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a scream when I saw Daniel shoot Angel. I should have known Daniel would have down something like this. If Angel dies I will never be able to live with my self. I kneeled down next to Angel. I was getting blood all over me, but I didn't care. I noticed to bullet hit his chest, but missed his heart. So if I can get him to the hospital soon he may have a chance to live. I looked up from Angel to see Daniel who was still grinning. Oh, he was going to pay.  
  
"How could you!" I cried stumbling to get up from my knees.  
  
"Oh, come on Buff he was just in the way." Daniel said giving a hard laugh.  
  
"No, you're in the way!" I yelled at him and took a quick glance behind me at Angel. I knew I had to make this quick. Then I noticed the gun that was hanging loosely at Daniels side. I snatched it from him and before he knew what had happen I had the gun pointed to his face.  
  
"You're not going to shot me. You don't have it in you. You never did." Daniel stated as the grin on his face faded and he stared at the gun. Right then I knew he was right I couldn't kill someone even scum like Daniel. I was about to put the gun down when images started flashing threw my head. They were images of Daniel hitting me, cheating on me, killing innocent people for the fun of it, and then him shooting Angel. Tears fell from my eyes and I pulled the trigger. I couldn't see much because tears blinded me. Though I knew he was dead when I heard him scream and hit the ground. I broke down and cried even harder and laid next to Angel. I wasn't sure if I could get him to the hospital in time now. Soon the police came because people had report the screams. I told them as much as I could in the state I was in. They rushed Angel to the hospital and the doctor said Angel was going to make it.  
  
The next week Angel was a sleep I went threw questioning from the police. They ended up believing my story because it fit the crime and that Daniel had a worst record then me.  
  
#############################  
  
^End of flash back^  
  
~Angel's POV~  
  
Buffy curled up by me and her tears flowed more freely after she finished her story. I kiss her forehead and she looked up me. I smiled down at her and then kissed her on the lips. After the kiss started to deep in she pulled away. I stared at her confused and she took a deep breath.  
  
"Maybe we should be friends." Buffy declared. I was shocked after everything that happened I thought we would be closer then ever. Especially since there was no Daniel to came between us now.  
  
"I let you go once and I'm not letting you go again.." I demanded and pulled her closer to me, ignoring the pain in my chest from where Daniel shot me.  
  
"But my past-" She started to protest, but I closed her mouth with a kiss. It wasn't long before she was kissing me back with so much passionate.  
  
"Is your past." I whispered between are loving kisses. I knew Buffy was worried that more of her past would come back to haunt her, but if we could live through this I was sure we could live through anything.  
  
~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~~~The END  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN: I'm finally done! Thanks to everyone that reviewed this chapter. I may make a squeal, but I'm not sure what it's going to be about. So review and tell me if you like the ending and if I should make a squeal. 


End file.
